The Legion
border |flag2 = LegionFlag2.png |flag2description = Secondary Flag for use in times of war or mourning |flag3 = Imperator_Seal.png |flag3size = 200 |flag3description = The Legion Coat of Arms |motto = Unity is Strength |team = Purple |color1 = purple |color2 = #a1a1a1 |color3 = #ffffff |founder = Great Britain |foundedon = January 31, 2006 |government = ;Imperator of the Legion - *Deathbiter ;Consulate: *Consul of Economics & Internal Affairs - happy5214 *Consul of Defense & Foreign Affairs - Thomond *Elected Imperator Emeritus - Totem *Elected Imperator Emeritus - CodFCS |officials = ;Inspector General - Pyroponce |teamsenate = ;The God of Lightning ;Tom the Pit Leader ;Regent Pancras |forumurl = https://www.avelegio.net |Discord channel = https://discord.gg/WxMz6XK |joinurl = http://www.avelegio.net/membership/ |offsitememberlisturl = |othernotes = |statsdate = May 11th, 2019 |totalnations = 97 |totalstrength = 5,069,888 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 52,267 |totalnukes = 895 |rank = 8 |score = 27.34 }} The Legion is an influential purple sphere alliance founded on January 31, 2006 by Great Britain. The Legion is heavily influenced by the Roman Empire, taking from it different titles and its processes for governance. As of October 15, 2015, The Legion regained its sanctioned status. Legion News Recent Happenings *'January 1, 2019' happy5214 succeeds Alexander Kerensky as Consul of Internal and Economic Affairs. Firkinvald takes happy5214's spot as Vice Consul of Internal and Economic Affairs. *'November 7, 2018' Pyroponce succeeds Firkinvald as Inspector General after winning the election by 1 vote. "Legion News"' has brought you this message from the Ministry of Internal Affairs Wiki Squad. Government & Politics The Legion Government is headed by the Imperator of the Legion, who serves as chief executive. The government is organized into the Ministry of Internal Affairs, Ministry of Defense, Ministry of Economics, and the Ministry of Foreign Affairs. Consuls oversee their respective consulate and implement overall alliance policy. There are two consuls: the Consul of Internal and Economic Affairs and the Consul of Defense and Foreign Affairs. Two elected Imperator Emeriti fill the remaining seats in the Consulate. Charter The Legion's Charter is the governing document of the Legion. It specifies governmental structure and the branches' respective powers including executive, legislative, and judicial. The Legion's Charter may be amended through government proposals that carry a super-majority of membership approval. The current Charter represents the fourth major revision to the original Legion Charter first established approximately February 2006. Previous Governments The Cabinet served as the executive governing body of The Legion from February 2006 to November 2007. The Cabinet was composed of the following officers: *Prime Minister *Deputy Prime Minister *Foreign Minister *Minister of Defense *Home Minister The Consulate served as the executive governing body of The Legion from December 2007 to April 2009. The Consulate was composed of the following officers: *Minister of Defense *Minister of Economics *Minister of Foreign Affairs *Minister of Internal Affairs *Speaker of the House The Consulate served as the executive governing body of The Legion from April 2009 to 2015. The Consulate was composed of the following officers: *Proconsul *Minister of Defense *Minister of Economics *Minister of Foreign Affairs *Minister of Internal Affairs The Imperator is the current chief executive of The Legion beginning 2015 to the present. The sovereign government is composed of the following Charter-defined officers: *Imperator *Consul of Defense and Foreign Affairs *Consul of Internal and Economic Affairs *2 elected Imperator Emeriti History Founded in January 2006, the Legion is the oldest purple sphere alliance and one of the oldest in Cyber Nations. At its height, the Legion was home to more than 1,600 nations and was a military superpower. The Legion has endured numerous trials and tribulations best summarized by a rise, fall and rebirth of the alliance. The Legion is one of only several alliances to survive a disbandment crisis despite a dramatic loss of members. Historic Conflicts Foreign Relations } |oddstyle = background:#F1F1FF; |evenstyle = background:transparent; |group1 = Government |group1style = background:#ddddff; |list1style = padding:0; |list1 = Imperial Hubb Watcher Totem Alexander Kerensky Killer04 TzarRob Konkrage |group3style = background:#e6e6ff; |group3 = Consulate & Other Positions |list3 = Ministry of Internal Affairs Ministry of Defense Ministry of Economic Affairs Ministry of Foreign Affairs Inspector General }} |group2 = History |group2style = background:#ddddff; |list2style = padding:0; |list2 = Flags of the Legion Legion Disbandment Crisis Pax Legio Warpstorm War The Legion-NPO War Second Polar War Great War III Ave legio |group2style = background:#e6e6ff; }} |group5 = Society |group5style = background:#ddddff; |list5style = padding:0; |list5 = |group3style = background:#e6e6ff; |group3 = Culture |list3 = }} |below = 'Portal''' |belowstyle = background:#663399 }} Gallery File:LegionPropaganda0.jpg|General image File:LegionPropaganda1.jpg|Used in the PB-NpO War File:LegionPropaganda2.jpg|Used in the PB-NpO War File:LegionPropaganda3.png|Used in the PB-NpO War ave1.jpg bombs.png legion_murder.gif legion8ta9.png LegionBetsyRoss.png LegionIwoJima.png legionmess1-1.jpg snakeWAR.jpg SoldierGroupUnityisStrength.png subLegion.png UnityIsStrength.png See also Category:The Legion